Establishing Life
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: The daily lives of furry heroes, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow, are not always normal. Things can switch over from a simple game of Guitar Hero, into a close encounter with the sun or being kicked in the nuts. Rated F for furry violence. Updated!
1. Faux Paux

This is my first story under my new penname. Don't expect _much _changes in my writing style, I'm still developing it, and don't credit the name for any changes you may see.

This story's a simple story... Sonic, his friends, and utter mayhem and beldam. I have to credit my friends for the inspiration to it though. So, enjoy.

_**Faux Paux**_

"This sucks," said Knuckles the Echidna in a very pissed off manner as he tossed a plastic guitar into the ground. A fake, booing crowd was on a very large television screen.

Shadow the Hedgehog was grinning in triumph, confident and fulfilled as he held the second guitar, "I win. Naturally."

Sonic The Hedgehog picked up the first guitar from the ground, "Don't get mad just because you can't play, Knuckles. Plus, if you break this, I'll go find and use the Chaos Emeralds on you."

Knuckles contented himself by grumbling angrily, ignoring Tails' comments of Shadow's 'uber skils'. "You know, this game really is—"

"Shut up, Tails," Shadow interrupted, not bothering to look over at the orange fox. Tails rolled his eyes and went back to watching the next song on Guitar Hero III play in silence.

The four friends were at Sonic's house, eating much of his food and drinking many of his sodas while relaxing comfortable in the very fancy setup of his living room. The room consisted of two jet black sofas, one glass table between them, and a very large screened plasma TV. Which was more than likely Sonic's pride and joy, seeing as how he insisted on shinning it every four minutes.

"Your game cheated, Sonic," Knuckles began to complain. He decided he didn't have to settle for taking a loss in silent dignity. Shadow and Sonic were busy dueling, rather skillfully in Expert, in an all out guitar battle. "It's working perfectly now because _your _using it!"

"Knuckles, you only suck so much on guitar hero because you failed on _Dream Police_. No loses at that." Shadow commented.

Sonic laughed, and Knuckles, fuming with fury and rage soon flung himself at Shadow with a roar and the two were soon tumbling around the room in a whirl of fur and fists.

Sonic took this opportunity to win. "Yes! Yes! I win, Shadow! Now I've bested you in fighting and in gaming, you poor fool! "

At that Shadow leapt from the ground and gaped at the screen.

'Player 1 rocks!!'

Twas what it said.

"MY PERFECT RECORD!!" Shadow screeched in utter disbelief. Knuckles was busy laughing behind him. Shadow turned on him and Knuckles could've sworn he saw actual fire in his eyes. "Oh, that's it…YOU…!"

Knuckles was then roundhouse kicked into the dinning room, "Ahh!!" and into a table. Which made a loud, breaking noise.

"MY TABLE!!" Sonic screamed, and ran into the dinning room, his 'victory' suddenly forgotten. He stood there and gaped at the broken wooden table. "Knuckles, you broke my table, man!!"

"Ooooohhh….." was Knuckles only reply.

"It wasn't your glass one," Shadow pointed out nonchalantly.

Tails ran in. "Holy shitake mushroom, Sonic! What happened here?"

"All right, all right, calm down…" Shadow tried to sooth Sonic before the blue hedgehog could throw one of his tyrannical sissy-rage fits. Something they all knew he would do if something wasn't done. To stop this Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and warped the table and Knuckles away; then warped in a new, identical table. "It was at a discount store, they won't miss it."

Sonic seemed to calm down, examining the new table. "Oh… well all right, then."

Tails looked around, "Hey, where's Knuckles?"

"Who cares?" answered Shadow, still grumpy. "He screwed up my loss-today record… that bi-(beep!)t…"

Sonic laughed merrily. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, who wants some ramen? I'm hungry."

"I do!" shouted Tails immediately, waving his arms around fanatically. Shadow smacked him away and Tails fled into the kitchen.

"Fine." Shadow answered, not really wanting anything to eat at all but agreed anyway because he could. "But I would've won that last battle."

"Yeah, right." Replied Sonic, he was in a good mode: Shadow lost a game at last after fifty-two rounds of perfection, he'd gotten a new table, and Knuckles was gone. Things were looking up.

In the kitchen, Tails was trying to grab soup out of the counter, but he couldn't reach it and he must've forgotten he could fly. At this Shadow laughed hysterically, so Tails pulled out his laser gun, shot Shadow in the leg, and the proceeded to threaten Sonic into getting it for him.

But Sonic couldn't stifle the laughter borne from Shadow rolling on the ground in pain, clutching his leg. The black hedgehog also swore more times than the narrator cared to beep out. Sonic didn't seem to care Tails was pointing _the same_ laser beam gun at him.

It was a bit later on afterward, and after much Sonic face slapping by both Tails and Shadow, that the ramen was finally prepared, and the three enjoyed their meals in peace.

"…So then I said, "Began Sonic, holding back laughter while trying to slurp down a chopstick full of noodles and talk at the same time. "That's not my dog, that's my lawyer!"

Tails and Shadow laughed heartily with mirth, Shadow banging his fist on the table and shaking his head. "Lawyers…"

When they finally calmed down, Tails looked troubled. "Still… I wonder what happened to---"

Suddenly, a cat came crashing in through the window and landed on Shadow's face, clawing and screeching madly. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Shadow bolted out of his seat and ran around blindly, the cat still shrieking and scratching.

Sonic gaped. "MY WINDOW!!"

Directly afterwards, Knuckles crashed in through the same widow, fell into the sink, while breaking some priceless china, before falling onto the ground. The sink faucet fell off.

"MY SINK!!!"

Knuckles, now bearing highly singed fur, pointed furiously at Shadow. "Shadow, you bastard! Why did you try to send me into the sun!?"

Shadow was still writhing in pain on the ground, "You… son of a…" but the cat had run off and stolen the TV remote.

Tails looked confused. "The sun? How did you survive that?"

Knuckles turned around his and his fury was immediately forgotten, since he loved to gloat or make himself look cool. "Well, it wasn't easy… So there I was…"

There he was indeed. Knuckles was on the broken table, still groaning in pain, all while floating around in a completely freelance manner. But he was floating around in space. And towards the sun, no less.

"Ooouugh… Shadow, that bastard…" Knuckles groaned, "Just wait until I find a cat…" he noticed he was in the dead of space. "What the? How can I breath here---Oh, that's right. I pulled this paradox in Meteor Herd, too."

Suddenly, the meteor herd song, _Space Trip Steps_ played from absolutely nowhere. Knuckles didn't care. "I love this song!"

Then part of his fur caught fire. "Ow!" and he put it out with his hand. "Hey, is it hot in here is that just…" He turned around, and finally noticed the sun. "Oh… well, that's not good."

He screamed loudly for an entire minute, floating very slowly towards the sun and towards an inevitable death. And from somewhere came a shout, "Shut up!"

Knuckles would've just continued screaming until death did come, but then he remembered something. "That's it! Good thing I have _that_!" He turned around, and pulled out the Master Emerald from nowhere. "Never leave home without it!" He suddenly frowned. "Not after what Chaos did, that liquidy bastard…"

Knuckles proceeded to raise his arms and do the chant. "Oh, Master Emerald! Lend me your powe---"

"Oh, what---_again_?" spoke the Master Emerald. And it sounded very much annoyed.

Knuckles, not seeming very surprised at all, rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm kinda in a jam---"

"OMG, again! This is like the eighty-ith friggin' time this week!"

"Sorry, I got warped here and---"

"All the time, you friggin' Echidna's are all 'oh, we need your power!' and all that crap! Do you know how many times this has happened?"

"Hey, I just---"

"And what do I get in return? You let some goo monster break me into pieces while you're sleeping off that hangover you got the night before, and then YOU break me yourself one month later, you asshole!" (Oops, the censorship beep was too late.)

There was silence.

"So will you help me?"

"Sure."

And so Knuckles rode on top of the Master Emerald, surfed around the sun a few times while whooping it up, and then flew back towards Earth.

"…and that's how I made it back alive!" Knuckles proclaimed proudly. "Cool, eh?"

Sonic, Tails, and Jet the Hawk all stared at him. Suddenly, Sonic realized Jet was in his house and immediately kicked him out of the broken window.

"You mean the Master Emerald TALKS!?" Tails squeaked incredulously.

"Uh, no sh—(beep!)t, Sherlock!" The Master Emerald commented from behind Knuckles.

"You flew around the SUN?!" Jet shouted from the window. Sonic threw a cat at him, too.

"There are flashbacks in this story?!" Sonic turned around and questioned, _now_ sounding shocked after Jet was taken care of.

"Apparently," Knuckles answered, shrugging. "But that can't compete with my absolute coolness. I---"

Shadow ran up to Knuckles, kicked the Master Emerald, and it shattered into pieces.

"OMG—NOT AGAIN, again, _again…" _It's voice echoed as the pieces scattered, but only after shooting through Sonic's roof.

"MY CEALING!!!"

"NO! The Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted, eyes wide. He turned to Shadow a downright furious look in his eyes. "DAMNIT! Do you know how long it will take to find all of those pieces!? _AGAIN?!_"

"Do you know how long it will takes these scratches to heal!?" Shadow countered. "Now my date with Rouge is ruined…"

Knuckles' eye twitched. "WHAT?!?"

"MY CEALING!!!" (Sonic, of course.)

"I can top that, I have a rash!" Tails put his two-bits in.

"Shut up, Tails." Shadow said again.

After that, Knuckles and Shadow went back to arguing, "MY fur's been singed in places you can probably imagine!"

"Don't you mean 'can't'?" Shadow shouted back in question form.

"NO! Take a guess!"

Tails helped himself to the rest of the ramen calmly, and Sonic continued balling over the house damages while Shadow and Knuckles simply shouted nonsense at each other. This went of for a full three minutes before the plot (what plot?) got moving again, so Eggman burst in through the wall with the broken window, sitting in the long since destroyed Egg Hornet, newly reconfigured into something that could fly.

"Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah…." Eggman began panting. "ha…ha…ha..…_ha._ SONIC!" He shouted loudly. "Prepare to have your kitchen as it never was before!"

Sonic had already started crying after Eggman blasted half the wall down.

"Take this!" Eggman bellowed. "The Egg Vanquisher Ray!" He fired it, and after a few yellow flashes of light, the kitchen was just the way it was before Knuckles crashed in through the window. Even their bowls of ramen were refilled. Everyone started. Sonic cheered. Tails cheered for the extra ramen.

Eggman turned red. "NO!!! Not the Egg Time Reverser ray! ARGGHH!! Damnit, Metal Sonic! This is the wrong ray!!"

Metal Sonic, sitting down in the backyard against the fence, was downing yet another bottle of rum, adding to the now sixty-four empty bottles scattered around him. "SHYUT UPP!" He slurred. "YOU NEVER APPRECIATE ME!" He tossed the bottle at Eggman's ship where it shattered.

Eggman ignored this. "Argh!! You'll pay for this!" Eggman bellowed at the four, shook his fist, and then retreated pointlessly to the backyard. Even thought the four hadn't done a single thing to disrupt his plans at all.

Sonic stood up. "Come on! We gotta go after Eggman!"

"OMG, Sonic, if you say that one more time… I swear it'll be the very phrase you fear in your nightmares." Shadow threatened. Sonic lowered his head.

And so the four furries ran outside to the backyard in pursuit of the fatman in a red suit. Tails tripped once out the door, and once all four stood opposing Eggman, Shadow bent over. "Oh, a penny!"


	2. Sikes

All right, in this chapter, a little more craziness... okay, well a lot more of it. Enjoy, everyone.

**_Sikes_**

Standing outside in a plant filled garden of a backyard, the furry four stood opposing Eggman. Whom was eating one of Sonic's chili dogs.

"WTH?!?!?" Sonic screeched in sheer horror. "How the hell did you get one of MY Chili Dogs!!?"

Eggman finished the last bit of it and licked his finger, completely ignoring Sonic's question. "Hm, so you're all set to battle me even though your chances for victory are slim.." Eggman mused. "Very well, veeery well… prepare to lose!"

Sonic leapt forward, carrying a very big, abnormally designed scythe. "EGGMANNNN!!!!"

Eggman nearly tripped, but he leapt from his machine okay. "SONICCCCC!!!"

Suddenly, they both pulled lightsaber's out of nowhere, Sonic using the classic red one, and Eggman the blue. Clash after clash they collided the buzzing sabers. Eventually, after six seconds, Eggman got tired and Sonic took the opportunity to kick the saber out of Eggman's hand.

"Crap…" Eggman jumped back into his ship. "NOW! Prepare yourselves!" The Egghornet fired off a torrent of missiles. Sonic and Shadow leapt out of the way, Tails flew away, and Knuckles dug.

Sonic spun into a ball and shot toward Eggman, ramming the side of the machine and ripping off strips of metal. Knuckles suddenly shot out of the ground, pounding the bottom of the ship with one powerful punch and sending it skyward. Tails placed defective trap rings on the ship before leaping off Eggman's head; an electrical current surged through the machine. Finally, Shadow leapt just above the machine and his fist glowing. "Chaos Spear!"

The golden rays blasted into the machine, where it immediately blew up. Eggman escaped from a cloud of smoke in his usual aircraft, and rammed into the side of Sonic's fence, since he couldn't see where he was going. He looked as angry, frustrated, and just plain mad as he always did when he lost a fight. "You'll pay for this!!" he flew off.

Metal Sonic slurped down another bottle of rum, tossed it over his shoulder, and staggered off.

"Well," Sonic began smirking. "that was easier than usual."

"Sonic, it's _always_ easy." Knuckles commented.

Either way, Tails began looking around the garden before Sonic could and scream about damages. Somehow, besides the whole Knuckles dug—which he was now scraping dirt over, cat-style, uselessly—everything else seemed to be in perfect condition.

With the worry of damages out of his mind, Tails soon noticed all around the garden that the only thing planted, were peppers. He turned around, "Hey, Sonic? Why are there so many peppers here…?"

"Oh, I just like how they taste, that's all. They're sweet and healthy and…" Sonic stopped. His nose had begun to grow. He poked it back to normal size. "Nah, okay they just add that zing to the chili. You need spicy chili for good chili dogs!" Suddenly, Sonic had a devious, dastardly plan. The plan was bad. The plan was menacing. So evil, he cackled aloud and thunderclouds boomed.

"WTH?" asked Shadow.

Sonic instantly reverted to normal and the weather cleared. "Ah, it's nothing. Anyway guys, let's go back in. We haven't finished the ramen yet."

Shadow, Tails and Knuckles all started back to the house, Sonic following more sedately. When he reached the door, he picked a handful of peppers, and laughed in a evil cackle while he slowly shut the door.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles asked as Sonic came in.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Sonic, you're acting weird…" Tails said, mildly concerned as he shuffled through sodas. Tossing out full cans of anything with the name Pepsi into the trash.

"Shut up— Tails threw a bowl of hot ramen at Shadow's face. The black hedgehog rolled on the ground, covering his face and screaming.

Sonic grinned. "Anyway… just how manly do you guys think you are?" Sonic asked, his smile growing.

"What?" Shadow questioned, leaning back in a chair. Somehow, he was perfectly fine again. "Is this one of those gay quizzes? Because, I know what a gay quiz is, and I'm not gay."

"Sure, we believe you, Shadow." Tails said, smirking.

"I _mean _it!" Shadow growled at the fox.

"No, no," Sonic interrupted, "Not anything like that. But as men, we have to able to take a little bit of heat!"

"Sonic, that's disgusting." Knuckles said disdainfully.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS THINKING LIKE PERVES!?! WE AREN'T EVEN DOGS!!"

Shadow thought, "Well… Tails is pretty close. The fox is related to the dog family, right?"

Knuckles shrugged, Tails fumed.

Sonic tossed a pebble at Shadow, who flicked it away harmlessly. "Shut up. What I've been trying to say is… that we should put our manliness to the test by…" he smiled ever so deviously. "…eating THESE!!" He pulled out four bright green peppers.

Knuckles gaped wordlessly, Tails dropped the Dr. Pepper he was drinking mid gulp, and Shadow's eyes widened. The black hedgehog leapt from his seat, his first and only thoughts were to get the hell out of there. He patted his pockets. Nothing. "Where's that DAMNED Chaos Emerald!?"

"You're mad!" Knuckles roared, backing away from the peppers, looking for an escape door.

"Oh no, there's no backing out of this one." Sonic insisted, now trying very hard not to laugh. "Anyone who backs out now is as gay as the Tails Doll."

They all froze up. "…That's not funny, Sonic." Shadow said helplessly.

Knuckles blurted, "Don't play around with those two things! The Tails Doll is just as threatening as the peppers!"

"So then? Which is it?" Sonic questioned, a challenging tone taking over. "A lifetime of being referred to as the Tails Doll new bi—(beep!)t? Or one week of diarrhea and five minutes of burning, agonizing, _spicyness_?"

Shadow, Tails and Knuckles all looked at each other. No one wanted to be called the vastly hated doll of their fox friend.

Shadow was the first. He snatched a pepper from Sonic. "All right, faker. I'm in."

"Okay, now eat it." Sonic taunted.

Shadow glared, but took down the entire green pepper of death in a few bites. The spicy juices rolled into his tongue. At first, they only stung slightly. Then a small amount of spicy zing kicked in. "Hey this isn't that bad---" Then it happened.

Shadow's eyes widened. "Uglff…. This is… nothing… I could do this all day. Your mom's fat and---OMG, I NEED WATERS!!!" The spiciness overtook him. Shadow doubled over, trying to stop himself from screaming out loud, but was failing miserably; the black hedgehog rolling in pain on the floor again and clenching his mouth.

Knuckles and Tails only stared. Sonic howled with laughter. "O-okay, okay! Your turn, Tails!"

Tails just stared at him. "You're crazy, Sonic. I'm not eating that."

"Okay, T-Doll." Sonic turned to Knuckles. "You're up, then, Knucklehead."

Knuckles glared hard. "You can call me whatever you want, Sonic. I'm not---"

"Trade you a shard of the Master Emerald I nabbed?" Sonic held up a shining green jewel shard.

Knuckles stared for quite a while, silently growling. "Damn you…"

Sonic tossed him the pepper.

Knuckles gulped, glanced at a still writhing Shadow, who looked like he was going to vomit and/or die any moment now, and then at Sonic. "…If I die, stay away from my grave, you blue bastard." He took down the pepper. After an entire minute of standing still, he bolted around the room screaming, his face a redder tint then the rest of his body.

Sonic slapped his knee and fell over laughing.

Meanwhile, Tails was playing with his slingshot… and a pepper. He had pre-broken the pepper so Sonic couldn't simply spit it out and escape unscathed. He aimed it at the hedgehog. "Hey, Sonic! Eat this." he launched it.

"HAHAHAHA…Huh?" The pepper hit Sonic in the face. Nothing happened. "HA!"

As Sonic's mouth was open with him saying the last 'HA' Tails fired another pre-broken pepper, and the instrument of death flew into… his eye.

Tails blinked at the odds. "That's not right…"

Sonic stared at Tails during his last moments of sanity and calmly covered his eye. "Tails, I hate you."

Sonic's screams were the loudest of all.

And so Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow all continued screaming in agony while Tails turned on HBO onDemand and ordered Rush Hour III. He took down another Dr. Pepper. "T-Doll – 3, Three Stooges – crapola."

As the minutes went by, Sonic and the others finally regained some sanity as the pain went down. Sonic had run up and down his street screaming eighty-three times, but during the entire two minutes, his eye hadn't stopped hurting by much.

Shadow had by some miracle made it back to the sofa in the living room, mostly by crawling since his Chaos Emerald was now officially declared as a 'Lost One'. "My… stomach…" he felt like he'd swallowed magma, and also felt he'd vomit any minute now.

Knuckles, a bit more fortunate (he had already vomited), was feeling better; only his mouth resonated with mild pain.

Sonic, holding ice over his eye, walked into the room without a word and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Sonic… you're a crazy SOB." Knuckles panted. "My mouth… is dead…"

"My stomach…." Shadow groaned, trying and failing to sound threatening. "I'm… going… to kill you…"

Tails chuckled. "You guys are such n00bs. You all got pwned."

"Shut... up… Tails…" Shadow groaned again. Tails took opportunity of the black hedgehog's state and drop-kicked him ever so dramatically in the stomach.

"Agh… I can't believe I have to gather all the Master emerald shards… again!" Knuckles complained, ignoring Shadow's wails of pure agony. Sonic clicked on the television.

"Eh, you're used to it." Sonic shrugged. "See ya two months from now!"

Knuckles was going to attack Sonic, maybe shove a pepper down his throat, but a sudden knock on the door made him stop. "I'll get it!" Tails shouted.

But then the door was blasted down.

"MY---" Knuckles punched Sonic and cut him off.

"We know, we know---your door!"

When the smoke from the blast cleared, suddenly a new face was visible. There stood an echidna, a dark shade of emerald green with a smaller, neater muzzle than Knuckles'. He was a male, with eyes similar to Shadow's, except light blue. He was wearing white boots with straps that wrapped around the lower part of his legs, and a strange, ancient picture of a half moon was on his left boot, while a picture of the sun was on the right. The tips of his quills were dark blue. And unlike the rest of the males, he wore a shirt, which looked like it consisted entirely of white bandages.

"All right, who was the bastard that kicked me?" Asked the echidna, looking rather pissed off.

"Er…" Tails stammered in utter confusion.

Sonic pointed and shouted, "Who are you?! And what have you done to my precious jewel encrusted door!?"

No sooner than had Sonic said that did Rouge the Bat swoop by and take the door. "This will look great in the lawn!"

Sonic's head was slumped as the new echidna began to speak. No one else seemed to care about the door.

"_I'm_ what that _idiot_ over there always lets get smashed to pieces," Said the echidna.

Knuckles gasped. He knew the echidna's presence felt familiar. "The Master Emerald?!"

Sonic checked his pocket. The shard of the Master Emerald he had snatched was gone.

"Uh, yeah." Said the Master Emerald/pissed off echidna; in the annoyed, 'duh' tone. He glanced around, "Now where's that bastard that kicked---"

Shadow kicked the echidna in the back of the head and sent him into the ground. "Hmph. Pathetic excuse of a furry… you think you can defeat---"

A giant beam of energy blasted Shadow through the wall and many a mile away.

The echidna had gotten up, his palm flashing green. He slapped both hands together and laughed. "Ah… anyways, call me Sikes."

* * *

A new/old character joins the fray! Tired of being shattered, the Master Emerald takes a more locomotive form. Is he too powerful to fool around with? Or will he fit right in? Eh, you'll find out in a day or two.


	3. Living Arrangements

You wanted. You asked. You begged. (well, no... actually, you didn't) So here it is! Next chap. You'll see some _REAL_ chaos next chapter! ^^

But first, I'd like to thank Lexdian, The Archaic Minister, and JustHope for reviewing.

Furthermore, I'd appreciate and welcome any form of criticism as long as it isn't meaningless spam or meaningless flames. Criticism never hurt anyone before, and whatever it takes to get better at this! ^^

_**Living Arrangements **_

And so it was that four became five, well they decided they'd remain four until Shadow returned. He had been blasted away nearly two hours ago and no one cared too much to go looking for him.

As it turned out, Sikes was an even greater Guitar Hero player than Shadow. He played against knuckles and Tails once and only once before declaring they were sucky noobs and didn't want to play them again, and he took on Sonic fourteen times in a row, never losing once.

Upon Sonic's fifteenth lose on _Through the Fire and the Flames_ the blue hedgehog gritted his teeth in fury. "No… way…!!"

"Ha, you suck." Laughed Sikes, putting down the control. "But seriously, let's stop. I'm bored now."

"Fine…" Sonic mumbled, throwing his guitar through the window. "Let's go get some ramen---"

"NO!!" Shouted both Tails and Knuckles. "Are you crazy? We learned from that disaster already!" Tails pointed out.

"Yeah, think of a new one!" Knuckles shouted in agreement.

"Oh, right…." Sonic remembered. Then he chuckled. "Good times… good times…"

"It happened two hours ago!" Knuckles bellowed.

"Those were the days…" It was clear Sonic was going to continue ignoring them at this point. Sikes laughed.

Soon, the jingle of an ice cream truck was heard outside. "I'll take vanilla!" said a familiar voice very joyfully. Soon, the jingling noise faded, and Shadow walked back into the house, licking a vanilla ice cream cone.

The moment he saw Sikes, Shadow tossed the ice cream at his face.

It hit dead on. Sikes screamed. "WHF, man!??!"

"That'll show you. I'm no hedgehog you want to mess around with. Unlike that gay pansy who's been copying my style and pretending to be the fastest hedgehog alive."

"What?!" Came Sonic's infamous Sonic Battle death cry. "I beat you in the Arc, and I'll beat you now, you emo excuse of a hedgehog who can't take a single guitar hero loss without bi—(beep!)ching out!"

Shadow took out a razor blade, cut his arm before tossing it away, then made the hand gesture that spoke out universally, 'come on.'

Sonic and Shadow leapt at each other. Tails tossed a phone at Sonic and knocked him down, and Knuckles tossed the PS2 at Shadow. Both hedgehogs fell down and the PS2 fell and shattered strangely like glass.

Knuckles stared. "Oops."

Sonic had only been hit in the head so all he did was groan, while Shadow was rolling on the floor in pain clutching his stomach yet again. "Damnit! Damn you, Knuckles. Gosh damn you!! You fakin' faker! Mother faker!!" (Owned phrase by the famous Mecha Scorpion.)

It took Sonic two minutes to get up. Everyone else stared in silence. "You bastard! Who threw that!?"

Tails raised his hand.

"Tails!" Sonic cried. "That's not cool! Don't throw phones! You'll put somebody's eye out!"

Tails slowly lowered his hand.

"Anyway, I've got a good question." Sonic began again hotly. "Why are _any_ of you still here? You _can_ go home, you know."

"My workshop's being repaired." Tails answered. "Remember? I told you Mighty crashed a plane into it two days ago."

---

It was an average day for Miles Tails Prower; tinkering with some random invention and realizing half-way through creation it was useless. At noon he stopped for a break, eating much peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while watching _Wheel of Fortune._

"It's so simple! It's _How's the weather, _you fool!" Shouted Tails at the TV screen while trying to eat a bowl of Lucky Charms, too.

"Um…" So far, an Elderly lady had guessed this much of the phrase:

'_( )ow's the ( )eather?'_

By some miracle she was still in the game.

The other contestants were rubbing their hands together with grins on their faces. Only, and only the old lady seemed to be struggling. "Um… can I buy a vowel?"

"You already did." Said the host. He tried his best to hide his annoyance, but it wasn't good enough.

Finally, a look of enlightenment passed the ladies face. "I'd like to solve. _How's the leather?"_

A few moments passed. "….And you are right!!"

The lady cheered and for some reason, _The Price is Right _theme music played.

"Old fashion material that no one really wears anymore of late 1470's!"

Everyone seemed to cheer, even the people who had just lost the game.

Tails threw his bowl at the television and therefore broke it. He was silent for a long moment, before biting angrily into his sandwich. "Impossible… stupid year…. People only get dumber as the years go by…"

Before he could finish contemplating and being furious, a crash was heard from his kitchen. "On no! Knuckles fell off of Angel Island again!" With that Tails grabbed a band-aid off the table and ran into the kitchen. But instead of finding the unconscious echidna he expected, Tails found the front of a first class airliner smashed in through his wall. "HEY!! Who's responsible for this?!?"

Mighty fell out of the windshield and ran over to the side of the plane. "OMG, it's a bomb! Tails, it's a bomb!"

"Holy crap—it's a bomb!!" Tails screamed. "It's another present from the black aliens again! RUN!!"

Before Tails could, Mighty grabbed his arms. "Tails, it's from a terrorist, and you can defuse it, remember? You defused a missile in station Square. Terrance and Philip said so!"

"Oh right."

So Tails opened the wire compartment of the explosive device. In_ 24_: _Redemption_ fashion, a timer ticked down from twenty-four seconds. Tails examined the blue and red wires very closely. "Okay…. I can do this…"

"Then hurry!" shouted Mighty.

Tails punched Mighty.

A pair of scissors hovered from Tails hand shakily, sweat poured down off his brow, and Mighty was nervously finishing the rest of Tails PB&J sandwich. "It has to be the blue wire… no, this red one!"

"TEN seconds left!!"

Tails tightly shut his eyes and cut a red wire. Nothing happened. But the timer continued going down.

Tails and Mighty made a break for it.

No sooner than they had run past the door did the bomb go off, blowing up the entire workshop and blasting Tails and Mighty many feet away. A few passengers were blasted skywards. "Woah!"

Tails was glad he had a big lawn so they didn't fall of the ledge of the hill, but his scrapes made him wish for growing grass on it.

Tails soon got up and stared in horror at his destroyed workshop. Then he whirled on Mighty. "You…!!" But Mighty wasn't there. Tails ran to the edge of the hill and looked down into the Mystic Ruins to see the armadillo fleeing the scene. He stopped and turned to face Tails.

"Just like in Sonic Heroes, you won't find me anywhere."

And just like that he vanished into thin air.

---

"Hmm…" Sonic thought, now eating popcorn, "Sounds insane and unbelievable. All right, you can stay."

Still, Tails groaned and looked at a picture of his workshop in its glory days.

"Anyway," Knuckles interjected. "It's bound to happen, so I guess we should all tell a story of how we can't return home should be allowed to stay here as well---"

"Knuckles can stay, Sikes can stay, Tails can stay." Sonic dismissed, waving his hand and plopping down on the sofa.

Shadow waited in silence. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Like hell you're staying, faker." Sonic started playing a PSP, listening to Linkin Park's _Shadow of the Day_. "You might try to rape me."

"WTH!?!" Shadow screamed. "You'd let an idiot who breaks stuff stay, a loser who makes stupid stuff stay–"

Tails shouted, "That's me!"

"…and a jewel/echidna stay, but not _ME_?!"

Sonic just nodded, into his song by now. "Yeah." He snapped his fingers a few times. "_And the shadow of the day…_"

"Haha." Sikes said and pointed at Shadow.

Shadow growled, like hell he'd give up that easy. He walked over to Sonic, took his PSP, and warped it away.

"MY---" Shadow slapped him.

"Listen. If you cast me out and I become a less-featured character because of it, my legions of fangirls will charge your house, tear it down, kill and possibly rape you, and then build me a new one where yours once stood. Just because I said so."

Sonic stared back blankly. What scared him most was the rape part.

"Now… am I allowed to stay?" Shadow asked, with eerie politeness.

Sonic continued staring. "……..Tails, you bunk up with Knuckles."

"But you don't own a bunk-bed," Tails pointed out.

"Deal with it."

Sikes threw a soda he was drinking at Shadow's head. It just so happened to be Mountain Dew, and it got in Shadow's eyes. He started screaming on the floor again.

Sikes snickered. "Anyway, I'm bored. Who wants to go to the mall?"

"Sweet!" Sonic said instantly. "I've wanted to buy Rock Band forever! And using you guys' first rent payment, the dream's finally possible!"

"Yeah, I'll go if I can go to Mechanic's Depo." Tails also agreed. Hoping this store existed.

Knuckles thought of ogling Victoria's Secret stuff and women and soon agreed. "Sounds fun."

All while Shadow was still groaning on the floor, clutching his face once again. "DAMN YOU!! SCREW YOU DAMN FU—(boop!)KTARDS!!"

"That's a yes." Sonic shrugged. "Let's go!!"

"Initiating! JOMAYNOCHIT!!" Shouted Tails in a very anime-ish fashion, holding both fist in the air. Soon, rockets from the bottom of his shoes propelled him through the roof and into the air outside.

Everyone else was forced to duck the falling broken boards of wood.

"I'll use the door, thanks." Knuckles stepped out.

Sikes left without doing anything special.

Sonic was still excited. "Okay, let's---" Something shiny and black was on the ground. "Wha…?" and then he noticed.

This echoed all the way to the ends of England. _"HOLY F_—(Big beep!)_IN' ARIZONA!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PS2?!?!?!!"_

---

Somewhere in England…

In a cozy, fire lit room, an Englishman with a monocle and white moustache set down his tea in surprise and said to his friend, "I say, what was that?"

His friend shook his head, annoyed, and pulled up a newspaper. "Damn Yankee's again."


	4. Mall Messin'

Here's something funny for anyone to read if you think you may need it. Enjoy. I'll get more chapters up when I can.

_**Mall Messin'**_

"It's not that big a deal."

"YES, IT IS!"

"You're just overreacting."

"AM NOT!"

The arguing was between Sonic and Knuckles, both sitting in the backseat of an SUV Shadow had so conveniently hotwired for them as transportation to the mall. Sikes, after having said, "Your driving is predictable and it sucks just like in Shadow the Hedgehog," had taken to the sitting on the top of the van to avoid Shadow attempting to shoot holes in his face with a .38 pistol. Tails calmly sat in the shotgun seat decapitating Barbie dolls and shaving them Britney style.

"Yes, you are, " Knuckles insisted, becoming annoyed by the seat belt probing his rear. "You're sounding more like a kid—"

"SHUT UP, MOFU#$, BEFORE I BUST A CAP IN YOUR FURRY RED A$$!!" Sonic screamed.

Knuckles said no more.

"Shut up, Sissy the Hedgehog." Shadow intervened. He grinned, "Heh heh… Sissy…We'll reach the mall—" The black hedgehog suddenly swerved so he could hit a squirrel. "—soon enough. So shut up or I'll show you my full power." (trade mark saying!)

"Whatever." Sonic folded his arms. But Knuckles still eyed him warily.

Tails sighed. "Is it me, or am I the only mature one here?" he chucked a blonde Barbie head out the window.

"SHADOW! TURN LEFT!!" Sikes screamed down, still on top of the van. Feeling bored, Shadow complied. As he did, Sikes stood up, took aim, and fired off a large green beam at a police car where it immediately exploded. He laughed in triumph. "Ah-ha! I win."

"Are we there yet?" Sonic moaned.

"Don't make me hurt you." Shadow forewarned, gritting his teeth.

"…Are we there yet, Sissyhog?"

Shadow used Chaos Control! He warped a hornet's nest before Sonic where the angry bugs immediately went to work on hedgehog's face.

"Sweet Chaos!!" Knuckles leapt out the car window to avoid a thorough stinging. Shadow laughed as Sonic screamed and thrashed around wildly. Then he crashed the car into the side of the mall.

"Oh. We're here." Shadow announced, pulling his head from the air bag.

The group unloaded from the trashed SUV, Knuckles coming back into the vehicle and throwing Sonic out of the closed van window, which left him in a bloody twitching heap. So Sikes failed to do a trick off the top of the van and ended up face-planting something fierce.

"That will be on Scarred," Shadow commented, putting his cell phone away.

"Wow… it's huge!" Tails cried, staring up. Before them was a four story shopping center complex… complete with Food Court, Artillery Warehouse, and people randomly walking around with no money.

"So where to first?" Sikes stood up, now holding a glowing green hand to his face to heal it.

Sonic did it the old fashioned way and got up perfectly fine. "Gamestop. You _all _owe me a new PS3 for breaking my old one!"

"WTH!?" Shadow exclaimed. "That was a PS2. You can't fool me, Faker."

Sonic slapped Shadow. "No, I _painted _the 2 on there so you wouldn't steal it. Tails knew all along," Sonic spun around. "Right T?"

But Tails was too busy being arrested to answer. Two cops were holding him up by the arms. "NO! YOU GOT THE WRONG FOX! I NEVER BROKE INTO A RETIREMENT HOME AND CAUSED SIXTEEN HEART ATTACKS! I SWEAR!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the first cop took a bite of his doughnut. "tell it to the homo's in prison. They listen."

"Excuse me," Sonic had approached the cops. "but that's my friend you're incarcerating. And I promise you he didn't—"

"OMG! It's Sonic! You saved my dog during the Chaos incident!" The second cop said excitedly, looking at Sonic as if he were a… *Gasp!* Celebrity!

"Yeah…" Sonic nodded unsurely. "Let's go with that. So can you let Tails go now?"

"No."

"Excuse me," Shadow interrupted this time. He proceeded to karate chopping both cops into unconsciousness. Tails cheered, but then Shadow chopped him down too.

"Really." Sonic said nonplused. "Must we use violence to solve all our problems?"

"Until your fame gets freebies like it's supposed to, yes." Shadow replied and dragged Tails into the store.

---

Later on the three had entered the Mall's Gamestop. As expected, four people were inside, two pimple-faced teens at the counter, and an endless shelves of crap-gold video games.

"All right, you suckers," Sonic began, "Give me the money necessary to replace my PS3…" but at that moment Sikes, Tails, and Knuckles all ran off to different game isles. Sonic sighed, "Figures…" and went over with Tails to the Wii section.

"I should really buy this," The fox said. He picked up Sonic and the Black Knight.

"Hey! I remember that! Like it happened yesterday…" Sonic chuckled. "Heh heh, Ah… those chili dogs in the beginning… "

Out of nowhere, a video game came sailing through the air and collided squarely Sonic's head.

"Huh… I guess the games really do choose you." Tails muttered and picked up the game. It was Sonic The Hedgehog 2006. Sonic got up, took one look at it, and cried.

"NOOO!! What have they done to me!?" He said this every time he saw this particular game.

"Faker! Get over here, the game was supposed to force you try and charge me," Shadow called from the game demo area.

Sonic strolled over. "What could I do for, the Ultimate Emo-hog?"

Shadow Chaos Controlled _Shadow the Hedgehog _into the Wii. "Here," he tossed Sonic a Wii remote. "Let's go a round."

"Fine, just remember to cry once I pwn you." Sonic called.

They started the game. As Shadow became Shadow in Gun Fortress, the Shadow Android was replaced by Sonic. He realized he was in the game. "What?!"

"Heheheheheheheehehehehehehehehehe…. I modified the game to warp you here, Faker! Now I'll show you who's better in a gun fight!" Shadow shouted psychotically. He loaded a semi-automatic.

"What?!" Sonic repeated as Shadow walked steadily closer like Jason. "Like you need to prove that!" Sonic grabbed a rifle that was glowing next to a box, and fired it off wildly at Shadow. Shadow leapt away, ducked behind a parked GUN van, and returned fire from the vans roof. "Ha! I'll show you my ultimate power now! GUN FU!"

Sonic ducked behind some barricades and a stray bullet somehow hit Simon Cowell in the chest. "ACK! You're shooting performance… was as dreadful … as Kanye West's judgement... You suck… you talentless piece of trash…" He fell over and died and a thousand American Idol rejects cheered. Paula clapped.

"Wait a minute, why the shiznok am I doing any of this?!" Sonic tossed his gun away and stepped out into the open so Shadow could shoot him. When he rematerialized into the real world, he pulled a sledgehammer from _behind_ him and smashed the Wii with Shadow still in the game.

"GAME OVER, SHADOW!" And the blue blur quickly ran away cackling.

---

"Can we go now, Knuckles?"

"Just a second. I'm taking care of this."

"But you said that twenty minutes ago!"

"Tails, this is extremely important. Don't bother me until I'm finished."

"…People will wonder why you're staring at a Victoria's Secret poster."

"SHUT UP!!"

Indeed Knuckles and Tails were standing outside of Victoria's secret, Knuckles ogling a very SMEXY picture of a blonde women in pink lingerie. Tails stood by hitting a paddle ball in a very bored manner.

"I bet Sonic ready found the game," Tails complained, "And Mechanic's Depot is just down there!" He pointed to the next store, "I can walk by myself!"

"No, you're too young, Tails." Knuckles said distantly, eyes still on the television.

"THEN WHY AM I STANDING HERE WATCHING YOU STARE AT A HALF NAKED WOMAN?!" Tails screeched.

People did indeed begin to stare. Knuckles waved Tails down, still not looking at him. "Shh. That's nice, Tails."

Tails gave up after throwing a rock through a window and then started playing with his paddle ball again.

Unfortunately, the 'thump thump thump' sound and Knuckles standing right in front of a very provocative poster, gave a nearby security guard the wrong idea. "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!"

"Stranger danger!" As the guard charged, Tails tackled down the guard, ripped his liver out, and ate it.

"That's nice, Tails." Knuckles murmured.

Shortly after, Sikes ran towards Knuckles and Tails carrying a bunch of magazines with Sonic behind him playing a newly purchased Nintendo DS.

"Hey guys," Sikes waved excitedly, "We just stole a bunch of dirty magazines. Wanna help carry 'em home?"

"Sikes, you shouldn't steal," Tails replied, wiping his bloodied muzzle clean. "That's anti-social."

Sikes scoffed. "Says the liver eating ware-fox."

Tails tilted his head. "Isn't liver healthy?"

"I wonder if there are anymore posters...?" Knuckles murmured.

"What the crap?!" Sonic suddenly shouted, glaring at his DS. "Pokémon Platinum has the same Pokémon as Diamond and Pearl! Nintendo, you suck eggs. You suck." He threw the game away. Then he noticed the decaying guard corpse. "Is anyone gonna clean that up? That's nasty, man."

As Sikes raised his hand, a huge flash of bright green light erupted from the center of the mall. When the light cleared, Shadow appeared along with a very tall man.

The black hedgehog fumed with a face splattered with hot sauce. "YOU…!!" He pointed at Sonic who waved. "YOU &%?!ING CHEATER!! YOU SEALED ME AWAY INSIDE THAT VIDEO GAME AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD, YOU BASTARD!!"

"I have _Left for Dead _2_,_" Sikes put in helpfully.

"I had to warp from game to friggin' multiplayer game and ended up in a food fight on some Nickelodeon game no one plays anymore!!" He pointed to the hot sauce on his face.

"Don't let him fool you, he shot them," Sikes added again.

"Not _only _that, I had to travel to Final Fantasy VII in order to escape, and this guy followed me!" Shadow pointed to the man behind him.

"Where is Cloud, furry anamorphic rodent?" Said the tall man, who wore a shredded at the end black over coat, had long silver hair that reached his waist, a scary fake smile, a huge twelve- foot sword in his hand, and ONE BLACK ANGEL WING PROTRUDING FROM HIS BACK. "It seems you lied when you said he would be here." Said the one and only freakin' Sephiroth.

Everyone except Shadow blanched.

"Shut the Hell up, you homo fairy-fag!" Shadow snarled at him. Tails started running now. "You should know your place… that gay Emos _have_ no place!"

Sephiroth's expression didn't change. "Fine." He raised a hand with scary slowness and _One-Winged Angel, _The Black Mages version, played in the background out of nowhere. "Perish."

Instantly a huge, billowing, incinerating, devastating, annihilating, mildly decapitating tower of fire erupted from Sephiroth's position and destroyed the mall roof and everything around it. Worse than that, it sucked them in with its own gravitational pull.

Shadow clung to a nearby support beam and latched to it for dear life, Sonic ran and leapt into a nearby penny fountain, and Knuckles and Sikes played a game of chess.

"And that's checkmate. Haha! You loser." Sikes knocked Knuckles King of the board.

"Damnit!" Knuckles slammed his fist on the table, the table that they both pretended _wasn't _slowly being pulled into a tower of flaming death.

Shadow smirked, waving like a flag from the support beam. "HA! It's not large enough to reach us, you sucker!"

The flaming vortex grew larger and destroyed many stores. Sonic screamed, "NOOOOOOO!!" when he witnessed the last Sega Genesis console being pulled from under a GameStop counter (the reason no one can get one) and being burnt to ash instantly.

Shadow sweat dropped. "Um… perhaps you misunderstood me… I meant to be um… Terrified? Yeah, that's good."

--- xxxx ---

Next time some more laughs. Remember, while I make Sonic and the others abuse each other, their mayhem is no way to treat friends. Take them as an example of what NOT to be around people! This is just for some laughs. Hope you've enjoyed.

_"Only a__ life lived for others is a life worthwhile." _~_ Albert Einstein_


	5. We're Not Allowed Back There, Are We?

I got my random boots on, I kicked logic's butt hard, I got to work, and I got a motivational revamp. So now this can go on. Not too much plot, (When is there ever?) but full of cockamamie goodness. Enjoy the craze.

_**We're Not Allowed Back There, Are We?**_

"Boys, we have a real problem on our hands here," Said yet another useless side character, this time a fat cop standing outside the mall. Useless side-y was eating a pink frosted doughnut whilst watching the swirling tower of flame shooting up directly from the center of the mall. He paid absolutely no attention to the drunk who was successfully hot-wiring their police car, however.

Another useless cop scratched his head. "Yeah, I dunno, chief… doesn't that look hot? And I don't mean Kelly Clarkson hot, I mean stove top hot or worse."

"Yeah, isn't this a job for Sonic?" Asked yet another cop. Also useless.

"Nonsense," The chief laughed. "We've got guns, so load up and—"And at the very moment the cop cocked his gun, more towers of flame ever so synchronically followed the first, all seeming to travel somewhere in an erratic line toward something. The chief's gun arm fell.

"Ohh… Whoops, nevermind. Okay, _now_ it's too dangerous. Heh heh… Hey, who's up for tacos?" He asked more cheerily. Then he shot the first cop a look of resentment when said cop narrowed his eyes sternly at the suggestion. "Oh right, _my _diabetes and diet 'problem'. Geez, insensitive jerk…"

---

"AHHH!!! LET'S TALK THIS OVER SOME TEA AND _DRAKE AND JOSH_, OKAY?!" Screamed a sweating, scorched, and now running for sweet life Sonic the Hedgehog as he fled the pillars of flame chasing after him at _his _speed. By some ironic twists they were somehow keeping up. Oh, and destroying the mall as they went, too. The hedgehog was clutching a GameStop bag that held his PS3 and Nintendo DS, but he accidently let it slip out of his sweaty palms (were the sweat went through the gloves) and the bag went into the tower where it combusted into flame and turned to ash instantly, erasing his Pokemon Platinum file. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING, MAN?!?"

"My powers are absolute," Sephiroth boasted, still with his creepily non-changing calm expression. "Nothing is impossible…" He suddenly lifted his arms and started floating oh so powerfully into the air, his hair flying around witch style. "…for me."

And then came the meteors. "Can you survive this?"

Sonic stopped running since the flames went out. He looked up. Giant, flaming meteors were sailing towards the mall. He could've sworn the _One Winged Angel _song just jumped to a whole new level of intense… especially since a random guitarist had started playing a heavy metal solo to it. The Hedgehog cried for a moment. "SHADOW!! GET OUT HERE AND FU$&*%G WARP AWAY THE METERORITES! _**YOU BROUGHT THIS GUY HERE!!!"**_

While over at a food stand, Shadow finished a slushy he had purchased during his panic, but tossed it away when Sonic called him. "OKAY! There can only be _one _Ultimate Life form." Sephiroth had warped behind Shadow, unawares to the black hedgehog. Sonic pointed slowly with his mouth gaping when Sephiroth slowly raised his sword; yet Shadow continued, "It's a battle of the ultimates! There ain't no Góngora here, man! You'll be sorry—"

Suddenly there was a 'squisssh', the sound of a body hitting the floor, and Sonic slowly said, "Shadow…?"

So Sonic cried again… but then suddenly remembered the Chaos Emeralds he had won off of G.U.N during a Christmas party last year in a game of Poker. "That's right... HA! Now just like every other boss I fight, time to get pwned, Sephy … SEGA STYLE! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH _THIS_ HEDGEHOG, N00B!"

Sephiroth's smile faded. "…I see."The emeralds spun around Sonic as he floated into the air, and then with a loud shout "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!" he transformed into Super Sonic! The World is saved! "Time to get jiggy with it! This is for Turby the Turtwig on my Pokémon game you—huh?"

Sephiroth had floated higher into the air, chanting something very ominous…. _"The sin… of Heartless Nature…."_

"What?!" Super Sonic was glowing pink… and then with an explosion of smoke, was reduced back to regular Sonic. The Emeralds, like every time they are used, had ever so conveniently disappeared. "WTF, MAN!!!"

Back in the sky, the meteors were very close now. Sephiroth grinned wider. Which meant death. "I've a gift for you."

More meteors backed up the first. And somehow, a burning building was in their midst… and the sky went dark as random objects around them began exploding. Including the food stand along with the clerk.

"KNUCKLES, SIKES!!!" Sonic called frantically. But where the Victoria's Secret poster had been before Knuckles stole it, was posted a small note,

"Gone to Mexico for health reasons. Sign, Knuckles & Sikes. P.S. Could you bring me a sub when you visit? This is Knux. Oh, and when you go home—" naturally he meant Sonic's house, "could you check if the water in the kitchen sink is still on? I think I left it on. I had to drink ten gallons of water because of your damn peppers. Also, when does wrestling start tonight? I have to prove to Shadow it's fake. (He still won't believe me.) Huh? Oh, Sikes said Sephiroth summoned more meteorites. Well, later! Oh, make sure you do that stuff! Thanks."

Sonic finished reading the letter and smacked it. "Why was all that in the P.S?" Then the ceiling broke and he timidly looked up. The meteorites had breached the building. However, Sonic could see someone from the flaming building Sephiroth had somehow summoned with his meteors. The person was waving.

"GOOD NIGHT, EVERYBODY!" Vector the Crocodile shouted from the window.

Sonic immediately fell into the fettle position, sucking his thumb and forgot completely he had super speed that could easily help him escape, since he was just scared like that.

Sephiroth grinned wider like a maniac. (Which meant super-death!)Then he laughed until he started coughing. "And this is the end… I will now plunge this world into…"

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Sephiroth collapsed onto the ground like a rag doll. The meteors fell out of Sephy's control and all fell on top of him with loud fiery explosions, one after another… ever so conveniently missing Sonic by a good yardstick-and-a-half.

Standing at the mall entrance was non other than Tails, dressed in sunglasses, white suit and pants, and a red tie and black shirt under the suit. Sonic noticed his dress shoes looked very expensive… Regardless of which, the fox was pointing a smoking shot gun where Sephiroth had been floating before the bang… you can piece what he did together, can't you?

"Come on, Sonic!" suddenly a van screeched up behind Tails. Inside the mall of course. "Let's get our three tails outta here!!"

Sonic stared for a good five seconds, then got up and ran. "Tails…?" he began as he and the fox got into the van. There were a bunch of Italian guys all dressed just like Tails and carrying semi-automatics. Sonic's eyes bugged and he started sweating bricks and wondered if bricks would end up attached to his feet when they chucked him into the ocean to keep him quiet.... "HOLY SH$%!! IT'S THE MAFIA!!" They all stared at him. "….Hi?"

The van screeched off and fled the mall that was imploding on itself. As they left and were a good half a mile away from the mall, a dark explosion covered where it once was and disappeared as quickly as it started, leaving absolutely nothing behind.

"I met these guys in Florida," Tails explained cheerily as if the explosion Sonic was blanching over never existed, "They said I shouldn't run away from my problems and cry at random carnivals like a two-year-old teenager, and drove me back here! Isn't' that great? They also said for just a little bit of cash, they'd do stuff for me like ditch the bodies or something… as long as I don't use this!" He held up a plastic bag with white '_powder' _in it. He turned to a short guy polishing a hammer. "This was called… the merchandise, right Mario?"

"That's-a right, Tails!"

As Sonic's eyes bugged out again and he stared at Mario's new bleached white plumber's cap. _I knew he looked richer at the Winter Olympics! _Sonic thought. Tails nodded enthusiastically. "They're really nice. Tomorrow, they're going to teach me how to handle cops the right way!"

A cop car siren blared behind them. Instantly, the rest of the Mafia leaned out of the windows and through the convertible rooftop and started shooting. The cop car tire broke and Sonic and Tails heard screeching before a loud crash, explosion, and then an "Aw man!"

Tails smiled. "See?"

Sonic grabbed Tails' arm and jumped out the nearest van window. They rolled on the highway for a couple of feet before the van speeded off with a nitro boost.

Sonic got up and brushed himself and Tails off before grabbing the fox's hand again before walking. "We need to have a little talk."

---

"Hey Sikes? " asked Knuckles, as he sat on a stool to an outdoor food stand. The echidna and Sikes were both dressed in sombreros and holding pina coladas. "Did we do the right thing by leaving? I mean, Sonic and Shadow were still in there. I feel bad."

"Look man," Sikes said, kinda drunkenly with a swaggering finger pointed at him. "We did the right thing by not dying. With any luck, they'll survive. Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds, and besides… it's a party here!"

A guy in a sombrero danced by while shaking Maracas. "Viva la Méjico!" Sikes joined him.

Knuckles looked confused. "Meh-he-co? I thought this was Mexico…"

Sikes laughed something about Knuckles being an uncultured fool. "That's it's real name. Now…" He pulled out needles. "We almost forgot these!"

Knuckles grabbed his arm and dragged him off, leaving their needles and sombreros behind. "We could go without the racial attacks, for once."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Damn. What jokes do we have left then?"

Knuckles slapped him. Sikes just blinked. "That joke's weak."

Knuckles pulled out a pistol, cocked it, and aimed it at Sikes.

"…Heh, and that's overkill. Haha, wimp, you wouldn't—"

And then there was a bang.

---

Later on that day, Sonic and Tails had decided to run home, having to go through the Green Hill Zone, in which they ran over many Flickies, saw many smoking hippies before they finally made it home back in California a minute later.

"Wait… how did we…?" Tails began to ask, but then Sonic's door was kicked open, smacked Sonic in the face, and Shadow burst out with a machine gun. "I'M READY FOR YOU THIS TIME, YOU DAMN FAIRY!!"

When he noticed Sephiroth wasn't there, he said. "…Huh?" Then he saw Tails cowering in fear and Sonic laying on the floor in pain. "Oh uh… whoops." Shadow shrugged helplessly before helping Sonic up. Luckily, Sonic was too stunned to be angry about the bump on his head. "What the crap? Shadow, I thought Sephiroth killed you!"

Shadow shook his head. "Nah. That was one of my countless androids I enslaved during _Shadow the Hedgehog._ It was the only good thing to come from that game."

"Oh. Cool. It was really nice how you left him and me to die, by the way."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Shadow waved as if it wasn't a big deal. "Anyway, come on. I got us a new game."

Sonic suddenly paled. "Wait a minute… MY DS!! MY PS3!! Sephiroth burned them and—"

Shadow Chaos Controlled a PS3 and a red and black Nintendo DSi in front of them. "Happy now?"

"…What about my Pokémon Platinum file? There was 10 minutes of gameplay on—"

Tails smacked Sonic with the PS3. Shadow stared. "_I _was going to do that. You're getting better at this. Nice."

"Yeah… thanks. Now what's the new game?" Tails asked, pulling Sonic's unconscious body in through the door and sitting him up like he was playing a game so it wouldn't look suspicious...

Shadow had an unreasonable burst of rage and smacked a flower vase through a window, where it promptly hit an old guy. "I love the youngins," he mumbled from the floor.

"Not now," Shadow sat back down and started drinking a soda from the glass table, "we have to wait for—"

Suddenly Sikes and Knuckles burst in the house, and slammed the door shut, following up by leaning against it. A bang came from the other side of the door. Both echidna's looked wild with fear. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO SPEAK SPANISH AFTER YOU SHOT ME IN THE FOOT!?!" Sikes roared at Knuckles.

"I just copied that guy who started talking to us!!" Knuckles shouted back defensively.

"HE WAS _DRUNK! HE TRIED TO STOP MY BLEEDING WITH A BEER CAN!!"_

"Seriously?"

Shadow took the liberty of ending the chase by Chaos Controlling the floor from under the mob outside. He re-warped it back once the screaming began to fade.

Tails was staring out the window. "…Is that legal?"

"The hell? Why would I do anything legal?"

"Oh, all right…" Tails scratched his head and sat back down, pulling out his favorite Rubik's Cube that could be broken apart and put back together with matching colors.

Slowly, after getting over his concussion as he sat on the couch, Sonic realized that after the inane amount of havoc they had reeked in the hour and a half alone, the property damage, cop destruction, Sephiroth destruction, and mental rehabilitation cost those poor, poor innocent bystanders would need to move on, that one thing was perfectly clear…

"We're never going back to the mall again, are we?" He said lowly, staring ahead with a blankly with an unfixed gaze.

The television was blaring a special emergency broadcast about the mall's complete obliteration. Sikes laughed and pointed. "Hahaha! What mall?"

Sonic finished the job of destruction by swiftly delivering a blind-rage kick to the back of Sikes' head, and the Echidna flew head first through the television screen where it broke in a series of sparks. The blue hedgehog did this only to realize that now he needed to go to the mall again for another television.

~~~ End Chapter!! I Win!~~~


	6. I'm Hungry

Hey, whaddya know, I'm back. Well, have fun reading.

Note: There's a scripted scene using fake screennames below for comedic purposes. So you know, please don't take offense to it if you don't like chatspeak, it's only part of a joke. Well, enjoy the fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING mentioned below. So cheers.

* * *

**_I'm Hungry_**

It was much, much later by like five minutes after the furries found they had nothing to do as Sonic's TV was broken and Shadow couldn't be bothered off his laptop to use Chaos Control to teleport in a new one.

However they eventually formed some temporal sort of normal. Tails was tinkering with television in hopes of fixing it before _Desperate Housewives_ came on; Knuckles looked to be indecently fondling the guitar hero guitar as his huge spiked gloves were far too big; Sikes was still unconscious from having Sonic smash him into the television; lastly Sonic himself was harshly drilling Knuckles on how to become an epic guitar hero master.

"No man–whammy! The whammy!" Sonic shouted, sipping cola. "Dude—use the (bleepin'!) whammy! !"

Knuckles worked furiously, knitting his brow and swearing as he tried so hard to play using the whammy and strum correctly to absolutely nothing, since the game wasn't even on and the TV was still broken. "Shut up! I'm doing it like I did Tails' mother! !"

"No, not like that! You have to—"

Shadow then decided it was a good time to shoot the guitar with a pistol. It immediately caught fire a second later.

"Aww..." Sonic began, dropping his cola. He turned to Knuckles sadly. "...You failed."

Sikes groaned and groggily stood up. His face was bleeding from the television glass cuts. Knuckles leapt up and accidently tossed the flaming guitar into Sikes head and promptly knocked him out again. His shirt caught also caught. This was ignored.

"I didn't fail! I did so well that is was necessary for Shadow to kill the guitar or my epic skillz would've burned this house to the ground!"

They also failed to notice the fire from the guitar and Sikes had spread to one wall completely and a living room sofa. Sikes was completely engulfed in the flames, and above him appeared an icon of the green echidna's head with a '5' next to it. After a few more seconds of burning, it dropped to '4'. Strangely enough, the fire eventually went out on its own.

Sonic only shrugged at Knuckles' reasoning, "Eh... Whatever. You still failed, though."

Before Knuckles could try to throttle the hedgehog, Shadow interjected, still playing _Sims 3 _on his laptop, "I'm hungry."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, me too. All right. Knuckles, wanna help me cook?"

Knuckles face swelled from an angry grimace to a joyous, overly-enthusiastic smile. "Would I!"

So they walked off into the kitchen and Tails just finished his last wrench twist and clicked on the television. It worked; perfect sound, picture and everything. "I did it, Sonic! Oh yeah, and why did you guys mention my mother again?"

"'Cause Knuckles had said to her: 'Come on, step it up'!" Called Sonic, break-dancing. But his foot broke a piece of the glass cabinet so he quickly got up. "Oh–whoops. Wrong phrase... I mean—shut up the f(Bleep!) up, Tails!"

Tails ignored this, gathered a rubix cube he had smashed and then reassembled so he could claim he had completed one, and turned on _Desperate Housewives. _It only took a few seconds before Shadow's eyes began twitching with the upmost horror. "Oh my Ivo Gerald Robotnic! What the hell is this? !" He took out a semi-automatic and took out the television. "There."

"NOOOOOOOOO! !" Wailed Tails. "Now I'll never know what Samantha will do when her husband, Kyle, finds out about that peepshow!" Tails turned his fury on Shadow and threw a wrench into Shadow's computer, breaking it. The Sims on the screen screamed banshee like wails before the image fizzled out.

Shadow howled in anguish. Abruptly, crashing noises, shrieks, and roars of anger could be heard even in the kitchen. Sonic and Knuckles choose to ignore this as well.

"So what are we making?" Asked Knuckles, absent-mindedly pulling out a box of rat poison from the season cabinet.

Sonic was already oiling a pan and pulling out eggs. "What else? A Gauntlet."

Knuckles turned thoughtful. "O' yeah... an omelet loaded with pepper, hot sauce, the Asian spiciness stuff you seem to have, and fresh chilli's from your backyard, right?"

"Yep." Sonic made the preparations for the food, while Knuckles just got the supplies. Then the hedgehog said, placing a bowl of eggs, hot sauce, and black pepper next to Knuckles, "You put the peppers in."

Knuckles glanced at the bowl, then the bag a red, demonic chillies. "...How many?"

Sonic shrugged. "As many as you want. I'm cooking Shadow's first, then mine and you can have some noodles or something."

Although all Knuckles heard was _'as many as you want'. _A small smile hit his face, and it slowly grew into bigger, viler proportions. An amused laugh of unadulterated badness escaped him and he grabbed the bag of chillies...

Shadow heard the laugh back in the living room, raised an eyebrow, and shrugged seeing as how he thought if couldn't involve him whatsoever. "Hmph." A couple of minutes ago, he had warped in a repair man and made him fix his laptop at gunpoint, so all was again well. Not to mention Tails was hanging from the ceiling limply by his feet, his lives icon reading '1'. It had been '8' before.

On his laptop Shadow had switched to a chat website having a conversation that went something like this:

RoadHog771: my friends r being stupid laughing like Eggman for no reason.

PsychicSilverSurfer55X: lol.

PsychicSilverSurfer55X: none of my friends but u guys r born yet.

RoadHog771: *Sigh* whhhhhhy dooo yooooouuuu keeeeeep goiiiiing baaaaack andddd fooorth frroooom theeee fuuuuture toooo noooooowwwwwwww?

PsychicSilverSurfer55X: I don't no, cause its fun... lol, psych, its cause my future sucks.

RoadHog771: Uuuuuuugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

RoadHog771: Just fix ur damn future already Silver and stop complaining about it. In fact, just forget about it. Thats what I did with my past. Twice.

PsychicSilverSurfer55X: ok.

PsychicSilverSurfer55X: Oh yeah n Blaze wanted me to help her find some sol emeralds today...

RoadHog771: forget that bish.

_~ I'MNotEggMAN has enter the chatroom. ~_

I'MNotEggMAN: OMG, are you good fellows exchanging the battle secrets of Sonic the Hedgehog and maybe even G.U.N, the military force, by any chance? Or perhaps discussing the whereabouts of the missing Chaos Emeralds? :D

RoadHog771: ...What? Ugh, its that n00b again.

PsychicSilverSurfer55X: Haha, ur not eggman because you slept with his mother last night. OOHHHH!

RoadHog771: lmao.

I'MNotEggMAN: D:

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

RoadHog771: Omg spam

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

I'MNotEggMAN: I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE INTERNET AND THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE SUBALTERN IN COMPARISON TO MY SCIENTFIC GENIUS!

PsychicSilverSurfer55X: lol, he spelt 'scientific' wrong. what a dumba(Boop! ...Yes. Even in a internet conversation.)

_~I'MNotEggMAN has logged off.~_

RoadHog771: Why did u censor yourself?

PsychicSilverSurfer55X: I did?

RoadHog771: Want 2 go get sum Infinito's later?

PsychicSilverSurfer55X: That all you can eat pizza place?

RoadHog771: yah.

PsychicSilverSurfer55X Ok. Oh sh(deep!) ! Blaze is here—no this isn't a porno I—!

_~PsychicSilverSurfer55X has been booted.~_

Shadow blinked a couple of times and tilted his head. "Oookay..." He wrote that too before logging off himself. As he did, Sonic and Knuckles came back into the living room. Carrying two plates of omelets, a bowl of noodles and some crackers for anyone else who wanted food. But seeing as how Sikes and Tails were currently dead, it didn't matter much.

"Bon appetite! Voila!" Sonic pronounced happily and placed the plates down. One omelet was a smooth yellow and slightly cooked brown... and the other... was a light red with appendages poking from it and giving it a slightly spiked look. It was constantly sizzling. When Shadow just raised an eyebrow at Sonic, he just said, "...Food's done, bish."

"Ah, sweet. _Finally." _Shadow put his laptop aside. He glanced at his omelet and raised an eyebrow again. "...a Gauntlet?"

"Yeah," Sonic answered, eating already. He had white rice with his egg... 'cause he cheated. There was also some green pellet sprinkle-shaped things topping the rice since Sonic had asked Knuckles to add salt to it while he searched for more snacks. Knuckles was just sitting on the other burnt conch, smiling gleefully.

Shadow still looked confused. "But why's it like... reddish and ... oh well. I can take it!" He pulled up a fork and pushed it toward the omelet and it began. When the metal touched egg and tore it, a wave of pure heat blast forth and watered Shadow's eyes instantly. From the abyss were rows among rows of glistening red peppers, slathered in the lava-ish hot-sauce. They radiated pure heat that shimmered the very air before him, casting off an aura of a demonic spirit. The heated air shimmered into the face of a demon and gave an evil laugh before fading back into steam.

All were silent.

After a moment, Sonic laughed. "He dead!"

Shadow stared at it with a gaping mouth. "Oh God... Sonic what did you do! ?"

Sonic continued laughing, "No, I didn't do that, that was all Knuckles. And here's a warning, If you eat that, your stomach will probably explode."

Shadow turned a shocked face over to Knuckles who looked as mad as Eggman right then, still smiling insanely. The dark hedgehog gave an appalled stare, mortified that his friend would try to kill him so cruelly. "Why not just shoot me?"

"That's _your _solution to most problems. I do stuff. "Answered Knuckles, tilting his head with that smile.

_Go on, Shadow. _Shadow spun back around. A craggily voice came from the egg. _Eat me. Do it and prove your strength... _Right then, it began speaking pig-Latin and they all were fearful.

Shadow uneasily took a fork-full of it and raised it to his face. Reflected in the apprehensive hedgehog's eyes were flames, 'cause the egg lit itself in blue fire, then went out. There were no burns on it.

Then... Shadow shakily took a bite. The moment his teeth crushed pepper, his pupils shrunk and he shuddered, but it was already too late. He swallowed, and the demonic chicken product did its worse, the heat began searing his mouth, evaporating all the moisture from it, trailing through his throat and too his stomach where the heat seemed to be searing through his very soul. For some reason, _Ode To Joy _played on the television while a clip of a nuke off was displayed. Of course the TV played this while broken and no one had touched the remote.

Naturally, Shadow's reaction was something like, "Ugghllggg.. Son of a b—AHH! AHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! ! ! ! ! ! AH! AH! AH! AH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" Shadow continued this for a long while, whilst Knuckles and Sonic laughed till they nearly died as well from suffocation.

After writhing on the conch for countless minutes, Shadow ended up slumped against the cushions, hand on his stomach and looked as if he had been shanked multiple times.

After confirming he wasn't dead, Knuckles and Sonic continued laughing their heads off... completely unaware of Shadow slumping limply to the floor. His lives dropping steadily from '7' to '6' to '3'...

But a moment later, Sonic began coughing, and his head fell onto the table and his lives, at '99', dropped to '5'. Knuckles stopped laughing and stared. "Uh... Sonic?" He looked at Sonic's half eaten rice with green pellets, then the carton he assumed was salt. "...Rat poison...?" He glanced at his bowl of noodles, they were halfway gone and he had used some of the toxins in his soup. "I thought that green mist coming from it looked strange..." Then he glanced at his lives icon and saw they read '1'. "...Damn Sikes, getting the Mexican mob angry... plus I told him that rash on my leg from that taco stand was swelling! Well guys, I'll see you at that checkpoint we hit near that crack house..." And then he started coughing, and also died, falling to the floor. Tails was still hanging from the ceiling, and Sikes... he had been on fire, so use your imagination.

A moment later, Eggman kicked the door open and burst in with a large ray-gun. "Behold and tremble in fear, SONIC! I'll teach you and your friends to mock me over the internet as well as in real life! With this ray-gun, I will—" Then he saw all the bodies. His face and mustache drooped and he went pale. "Oh... oh, well uh... this is... rather disturbing and uh... I... I'll just come back later then...and... yeah... okay." And he backed out of the house slowly, pulling the door back into place before hitting the street and running for it before whatever it was that got them got him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was much later when the furries extra lives kicked in-due to the severity of thier deaths-and they restarted from where they were. Sikes had to shave all the burnt fur off, but used his powers to regrow it since no one wanted a peach skinned echidna walking around. Angrily, he left, taking care to blast down Sonic's door with a green energy blast. Sonic woke up next and immediately ran off to go throw up, and Shadow pulled himself off the floor, sat down, and continued to hold his stomach with anguished groans. When Tails woke up and tried to get free from the ceiling the fox fell and Shadow laughed a little before the laughter immediately turned to anguished groans again. After a moment of recovery, Tails fixed the TV and wordlessly he and Sonic started playing _Halo: Reach_.

"Good thing we had that genie change the rules of how lives are used. We restart from where we _were, _and if you lose them all, _then _you restart from the last checkpoint." Tails said, catching Sonic's guy with a headshot and leading by 55 points. Sonic couldn't understand this, nor tried to.

"Tails, why'd you just explain that? We all know already," Sonic said. Then Tails took a laser sword to Sonic's spartan's back. The game announced 'Freak-ishly scary killing spree.' Tails smiled.

While outside of a crackhouse, completely oblivious to the gun fire going in said house, Knuckles stood thoughtfully wondering whether to go back to Sonic's house. Knowing he'd simply die again, Knuckles knew he shouldn't return... but a stray bullet burnt part of his dreadlocks, so he did anyway. When he came through the door, all eyes turned to glare murderously at him. "Now before everyone tries to kill me, let me say that I know that I purposely and accidently caused mostly everyone here to die a few times, but I am very, very sorry."

Shadow cocked his shotgun.

"AND—AND!" Knuckles shouted fearfully, holding out his hands. "...I bought everyone new computer games with that bank account money I was supposed to pay those dept collects with."

Instead of killing him, Sonic and Shadow just terribly beat Knuckles to a bloody pulp—and Sikes came back just to kick him before wordlessly going to sleep on a conch—and then they accepted the gifts and forgave the echidna. They also agreed Knuckles was banned for life from ever entering any kitchen again.

Shadow wiped off his gloves with a hanky then threw it away. "Come on, let's go to Infinito's and eat. My stomach is dead, but I'm still hungry."

"Hellz yeah!" Sonic agreed instantly. Then he froze. "Are we walking?"

They looked out the window. There car was gone. "Huh... grand theft auto...Yeah." Tails answered simply.

"AWWWWWUUGGHHHHHWHHHYYY—okay." Sonic replied instantly and followed Shadow and Tails out the door. Knuckles, however, remained on the ground, semi-conscious.

"Ooogh... g-guys...? A... little assistance... Please...?" When no one answered, Mario jumped through the window, still in his white Mafia suit and red tie, carrying an AK-47.

"Where's–a our money, Knux! ?"

Knuckles just glanced up, "...Oh Hell... I know a place where you can get shrooms, if that helps?" Mario cocked his gun and steadily aimed it at Knuckles. The echidna only sighed then let his head fall back on the floor.

* * *

Well, hope that was entertaining. I slapped that together just to get things moving again. In case anyone was wondering, 'PsychicSilverSurfer55X' was Silver the Hedgehog's screenname, and yes, he'll be appearing soon. 'RoadHog771' was Shadow, of course, and 'I'MNotEggMAN' was indeed Eggman. (Wink.)

I'll try to get the next chapter together soon enough. Till then, review! ! Oh, and check out _Journey to Kleeto _or _Poke Vacation _if you haven't yet and like _Pokemon_. There we go, a little shameless self-advertising never hurt...


End file.
